Sleepy
by Wanda W
Summary: AU ROGAN This is a sequel to Tipsy, which you may want to read first so it will make more sense.


**As requested by some awesome reviewers, here's a little sequel to the previously posted Tipsy. It will make a lot more sense if you read that one first. I hope you have to reveiw after reading! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these incredibly appealing characters, but I am having a lot of fun playing with them.**

Rogue was a bit disoriented by the swaying of her body when she knew she wasn't moving. It felt like the whole world was swirling around her, its axis completely off-kilter. Her fuzzy mind couldn't focus on anything for long other than the fact that she was feeling more ill with every jostle and dipping motion. She knew this felt familiar and she worked incredibly hard to deduce what it was she felt. A hammock! She must be swinging in a hammock. That was it.

Nothing could have held back the moan that came from her barely parted lips just before an enormous belch forced its way out. In trying to bring her hand to her mouth with a giggle and an plea to be excused Rogue misjudged her distance and speed and wound up giving herself a good, hard smack. "Ow!" she protested.

"Careful there darlin'." The hammock spoke. That was very confusing.

"Hammocks don' talk," came her almost incoherent mumble.

Logan managed to understand what she'd said and chuckled. "Marie, I'm not a hammock." He somehow held back his laughter. If any of the other men had heard this conversation, they would have been impressed with his restraint. "It's me, kid. Logan."

Her head flopped backwards almost as though she had no muscles in her neck. If she kept that up, he thought, it would be a miracle if she didn't wind up with whiplash. "Hey now," he chastised. "Be careful there or you might hurt yourself."

She reached up to pat his cheek in an incredibly patronizing manner that would have ticked him under any other circumstances. "Ah jush wanna see ya', babe."

His brow flew up in surprise. _Babe?_ "You can see me in a minute. We're almost there now."

"'Kay!" she agreed utterly trusting him. Rogue happily snuggled in his arms and then pressed her lips to his corded neck, an act which surprised him so much he almost dropped her. He moved quickly from shock to wearing a very satisfied smirk. Logan reached her door and kicked it open since it wasn't completely shut. The stench that assaulted them as he carried Rogue through, though, was almost too much for his highly sensitive senses.

As Jubilee's retching from the bathroom reached their ears, Rogue started looking a bit green and turned her head into his chest in mute denial of the sounds and smells surrounding her. Logan spun quickly on his heel and marched right back out of there. There was no way he could leave her in there and think she wouldn't wind up being sick as a dog herself. What they'd just experienced had him ready to hurl right beside the human sparkler hunched over the toilet.

"Right. Don't worry Marie, I've got it covered." He went directly towards his own room down the hall. Remy LeBeau, aka Gambit, was leaning nonchalantly against his doorjamb shuffling a deck of cards and smirking knowingly at the strong feral with the petite, rather exposed woman cradled to his chest. "What," Logan demanded instead of questioning.

Remy inclined his head to indicate Rogue nestled, childlike in her trust, against her friend. "Da tres belle femme gonna have a hard time wit' t'ings in da mornin', non?"

Logan still didn't think that was what the Cajun really had on his mind, but he answered regardless. "Yeah, it's gonna be a nasty hangover she'll be sportin'."

"Dat not wha' Remy mean, ami. She gon' be mighty embarrassée come morn'." Seeing Logan's eyes glint with understanding and the concerned look he shot at his current cargo, Remy knew he'd gotten his point across. "De Rogue, she not us'lly so, uh, open, eh?"

Logan only grunted and shifted her to lean more completely against himself to prevent Gumbo's roaming eyes from getting too much of a look. Remy only chuckled a bit under his breath and turned back to his own room, shutting the door behind himself. Logan continued on his way without any more interruptions and with Marie's incoherent mumblings against his chest to tempt him into thinking about things best left unconsidered. Her hot, moist breaths were whispering through the material of his shirt as the inconstant brush of her lips gently grazed his chest. Logan took a deep breath and marshaled his wandering mind.

He'd made little Marie a promise years ago and he wasn't about to break it now. He's said he would protect her, would look out for her best interests and keep her safe and that's exactly what he was going to do… even if it meant protecting her from himself. Logan's hands clutched her tightly as he forced himself to look at her and see not the stunning woman whose wildly tumbled curls cascaded over his arm while her pouty mouth caressed his pecs and her sultry eyes slowly blinked up at him, but trying to make himself see the bedraggled teen who snuck her way into his trailer and then inextricably into his life. It wasn't working well at all, this attempt at self-delusion, but he would just fake it. He'd been faking it for some time with her anyway, pretending they were nothing more than good friends, so what was one more night, right?

In only a couple more strides Logan reached the door to his own room and juggled Marie's limp body a bit until he could successfully open the door. Kicking it shut behind them he easily carried her to the bed and laid her down with more care and gentleness than anyone would give him credit for being capable of. He looked down at her and felt his breath hitch. The Wolverine was desperately clawing to get free and Logan focused almost all his energy and concentration on keeping the animalistic side of himself under control. It was a familiar struggle, one that only got more difficult as time went by. He'd been fighting the desire to claim her as his own, to mark her as his mate, for years now. One more night would be no problem.

For one brief moment he acknowledged to himself that the urge was getting stronger and more difficult to beat back. As time went on he'd begun to accept that he may have to leave before too much longer or he'd be unable to stop himself. He wanted only one thing more than he wanted to stay here and make her his and that was to never betray her trust. He'd given her his word and he'd keep it above all else, even his own desires.

Downstairs he'd held her and let her know that anyone in their right mind would want to touch her and that he was very proud of her. He knew she could do it, knew she had it in her to get the control that had always seemed out of reach. She was so much stronger than she or anyone else thought, but he knew better. Marie could do anything if she put her mind to it; he knew she could. Now he looked at her smiling hazily up at him and he almost growled at how hard it was to keep his distance.

Her hands went to the waistband of her jeans and began struggling with the button fly there. Hearing her grunt with frustration, he sighed and grabbed her wrists. "I'll get it, kid. Just be still."

She let out a breathy giggle saying, "Thanks, Logan. Ah can always d'pend on ya' ta take care o' me."

"Lift," was all he said as he started easing the jeans over her hips.

"That feels so much better… you're good at thish," she complimented.

There was absolutely no way he wasn't going to burn in Hell for what he was thinking as he looked at her sprawled in his bed in nothing but those lacy little scraps she called underwear and bra. Running a hand over his face, he closed his eyes and repeated like some kind of mantra _She's just a kid you promised to protect. She's just a kid you promised to protect_, while yanking the covers up to conceal her all-too-tempting appearance from view.

He disappeared from sight but was back almost immediately to take a seat beside her on the mattress. Marie instinctively turned towards him and buried her face against his thigh while her hands wrapped around his leg. "Take this," he gruffly instructed. She took both aspirin and popped them in her mouth, swallowing half the glass of water in one go. When she started to lay down again he urged, "Finish it, darlin'. You'll thank me in the morning."

Pouting in a way he found sexy and adorable at the same time, she took the glass from him and finished it off. He set the glass aside and started to rise only to feel her grasping for him. "Why ish tha bed spinnin', babe?" He couldn't resist a little smile/grimace as he realized just how drunk she was right now. Knowing she needed some kind of anchor, he settled back down to sit there, somehow holding in his moans as she twined her limbs around him and nuzzled his abdomen while making little purring noises of content.

It was then that Logan knew whatever he'd done during the life he couldn't remember must have been very bad because God was punishing him for something. "Ah'm shleepy now, sugah." More rubbing of her face on his lower abdomen as she spoke had his eyes rolling back in his head. "Ya' feel sho wunnerful, Logan." A merciful Lord would strike him dead right now, he decided as he remained unmoving. One twitch of a muscle and he knew he'd be throwing her on her back to have his way with her.

Once she'd settled down, he was able to finally really watch her without losing control. Her big doe eyes were shut and her lush lips were slightly parted, tiny warm breaths whispering in and out against him. One of her arms was tucked behind him, that hand draped limply over his hip. Her other arm wrapped around his thigh. He sighed again, he seemed to do that a lot around this woman, and began stroking through her hair and running his hand over her bare arm. Her skin was ever bit as soft and smooth as he'd always imagined it would be.

After half an hour of her steady breathing he knew it would be okay to move. The poor little thing wasn't used to drinking at all, let alone the huge amount of alcohol it looked like the girls had put away last night. Marie was definitely out for the count. Logan dragged the chair from his desk over to the foot of the bed and settled in for a very uncomfortable rest in the straight-backed chair, letting his feet settle on the foot of the bed and folding his hands over his stomach. He watched her sleep for more than an hour before closing his own eyes to descend into rest where he'd dream of her until morning.


End file.
